


Вступительное испытание

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [19]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227





	Вступительное испытание

Крошка Сью провела тут уже несколько дней, и за это время она достаточно преуспела. Да, она еще не нашла никого, кто бы видел этих людей, но она была уже близко.

Сейчас Сью начала с другого конца: она сама нарисовала себе такие же узоры, как были у них, взяла подходящую одежду и порвала ее в клочья. Если этим ребятам здесь кто-то помогает, то помогут и ей. А если же нет – то это все равно даст какой-то результат.

Сделав гримасу страха и боли, Крошка Сью медленно плелась по городу. На нее совершенно не обращали внимания, поэтому она решила разыграть другую комедию. Она ввалилась в ближайшую кантину и попыталась создать впечатление того, что она нема и хочет пить. К ее несчастью, хозяин заведения просто вышвырнул ее обратно на улицу. Она подогнула ноги под себя и уткнулась лицом в колени. Кто-то подошел к ней, и она это чувствовала.

\- Ты что, пароль забыла? – сказал грубый мужской голос над ней.

Она подняла голову: мужчина был в капюшоне, но она видела, что его лицо разрисовано теми же символами, что и ее. Она посмотрела ему в глаза и надеялась, что комедия немой оборванки пройдет с ним на отлично.

\- Ты пришла с кораблей? – спросил он все тем же строгим голосом. Она кивнула. – Тогда лучше беги. Ты же знаешь, что бывает в таких случаях.

Мужчина просто развернулся и ушел, а Сью поднялась на ноги. Она огляделась вокруг, но не увидела опасности, пока не услышала громкий жужжащий звук. Кто-то из проходящих мимо громко закричал. Крошка Сью увидела рой металлических пчел, которые явно летели в ее сторону. И она побежала.


End file.
